pokémon dusk to dawn
by K4n470kun
Summary: Trainer Heath participated in the Kalos league, but was defeated in the final battle for becoming champion. Now he is moving to the Camas reigion with his dad and Meowstic, Socrates. Little does he know of a new organisation planning to take control of all legendary and mythical pokémon.
1. Old trainer, new journey! part 1

(Heath p.o.v)

0*0

"And meowstic is unable to battle!" I sank to my knees. "Wow! That had to be the most amazing battle of the entire league!" The narrator exclaimed to the crowd. I got up and returned Socrates to his pokéball. I then walked to my opponent and shook hands with her. I smiled "Congrats!" I said.

0*1

On the train ride that would take me to Aqualore city I thought about how much training we put into getting to the Kalos league. Socrates was still blaming himself for what happened. I next shifted my thoughts to how I hadn't made a single friend on my journey apart from my pokémon, but then again I had been very solitary. I then made my decision. My pokémon, apart from Socrates, would stay here in Kalos, because I was moving to the Camas reigion . I broke the news to the pokémon and they all seemed to understand. I told them they would eventually have a new trainer. I watched the scenery flash by as I slid my headphones over my ears. I lost myself as the songs came and went.

(...on the boulevard of broken dreams...)

(...in a house, that's not a home!...)

(...uptown funk you up, uptown funk...)

(...oh don't you dare look back, just...)

(...don't wanna be a Kantonian idiot, one...)

(...I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun...)

We rolled into aqualore station as my last song finished. I climbed out of the train and onto platform 8. "Okay braviary" I threw his pokéball. "Take us home!"

He nodded and readied his wings. "BRAVIAREE!" I climbed onto his back and he flew to Vaniville town. "Hey, skip." My dad greeted me as i got off braviary and returned him to his pokéball. I tiredly walked towards him, dragging my feet, and embraced him. "C'mon, bud. Bedtime." I nodded wearily. Three minutes later, I collapsed gratefully into my bed.

0*2

"LIT, LIT, LEOOOO!" I was woken this morning by litleo using fire fang on my face. It had been nearly three days since I had come home and boxes were piled everywhere. We were moving to Camas on Saturday. Today was Thursday. I had two days until we left and my stuff was only half packed. 'Knock knock.' Dad frowned "who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone?" I left my tea on the table, and walked to the door. I opened it and it was boy that lives in our village, called joey. "Hi, I heard that you participated in the pokémon league, and I was wondering if you would like to battle?" I smiled. "Sure!" I say. After all, Socrates needed a work out. It was a brisk walk to the battle field that was in the town square. "Okay! Prickle! Go!" A Quilladin appeared in front of him. I shouted across to him. "Do you want me to go easy on you?" He responded with a vigorous shake of his head and saying "No, give me all you've got!" I nodded and looked at meowstic's pokéball. "Socrates! It's time for your second eyes to shine again!" I threw the ball my missing mother gifted to me years ago. "GO!" As the meowstic turned from red energy to solid, he performed a triple flip through the air, and landed gracefully on his feet. "Okay buddy, trick room!" The world seemed to divide into cubes that placed themselves all around us as Socrates unfolded it's ears.

0*3*1

"Prickle, pin missile!" The soft barbs on Quilladin's head became as sharp as knives as he launched them at Socrates. "Kay, use psychic on the missiles to turn them around!" Socrates did, and the opposer's move was sent speeding back to him. "Prickle! Dodge that!" Quilladin hesitated, and was thrown back against the psychically created wall behind him. He bounced. "Socrates, run to him and use sucker punch!" Socrates followed my orders and dealt a massive blow. Prickle's eyes widened as he was hit in the stomach. He fell back and fainted. "Woah, you sure are good!" Joey sighed. "Welp, thanks! Bye!" He turned around and ran off. "So, buddy, what did you make of that?" Socrates stretched and yawned. "Home time then?" He nodded


	2. Old trainer, new journey! part 2

Later I sat down at my computer, clicked on the website that I had been looking at for a while now and sighed. It was a sale for a backpack that was part for carrying things and part for turning into a portable computer and workshop. I wanted it so badly, because I love engineering and I am good at it. It came with tools as well! I had an idea for it too. It was a pokéball for ride pokémon that turned into the saddle when the pokémon came out.

(Charles p.o.v)

He was looking at it again. That website. The one about the backpack. Standing outside his door, I chuckled. Little did he know that he would be receiving one for his birthday, just a few days after we had moved to Camas. I walked downstairs and called for my litleo. I led him to his now filled food bowl, and then resumed packing.

(Heath p.o.v)

0*4

"Thank you for using air jhoto on your flight to this lovely reigion, Camas." The tone of the flight attendant told me that she didn't really want to be here. There was a rush, as everyone stood to pick up their luggage. We did the same. We climbed down the steps from the seating area in the plane and onto Camese soil. Dad sighed. "Ahhh. Perfect!" I looked around excitedly. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon! Let's go, let's go! I wanna go to the new house!" Dad chuckled and led me through passport control.

(??? p.o.v)

"Who's that kid, coming off the plane now?" As I looked at the screen in front of me, my deputy beside me cleared his throat. "Hang on" he said. FACE RECOGNITION ACTIVE!... HEATH... ALOVEM! "List everything under Heath Alovem." The deputy nodded. "Okay, twelve years, male, trainer, father's name is charles, got to the finals of the kalos league last week, came up against... team flare... and defeated them!" The deputy looked at his boss. "Hmm, sounds like he could make an excellent legendary tamer... ok, bring him in!"

(Charles p.o.v)

We finally got out of passport control with our permanent visa's after what seemed like years. I had hired a cab to take us home but it wasn't here yet. Luckily the area we came out in was gardens which was (lucky for heath) bursting with pokémon! I chucked a pokéball to heath. He looked at me, suprised. "Go on then, catch your first Camese pokémon." I said smiling. Heath gasped, nodded, and took off faster than I could blink.

(Heath p.o.v)

"Okay, where to start?" I looked around the gardens. "Hmm...' I thought walking along. "HEY!" I yelled as i fell into a ditch. "TRAP, TRAPINCH!" I grabbed the only pokéball I had on my pokébelt. "Socrates! Sucker punch!" The blow from Socrates sent the Trapinch back by a few metres, but not enough to stun it. "TRAP!" It opened it's beak like mouth and jumped forwards, grabbed hold of the meowstic and tossed him about like a Ragdoll. "PSYCHIC!" One of Socrates' ears opened but the other was clamped shut. It glowed and there was a silent and invisible explosion that effected neither me, or the user of the move, but the Trapinch was thrown away. I breathed in. "POKÉBALL NOW!" I threw the ball.

0*5

I walked back to dad, a smile on my face. I saw him smile as I attached a pokéball to my belt. I had two on there now. "Lets see then?" I grabbed the new ball and dropped it. "Trapinch?" My father smiled wildly. "Wow! Do you know, that I had Trapinch when I was younger." I shook my head. "Ah! Here's the taxi. You first!" I smiled and got in. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. My dad looked confused and started yelling when the engine started. I screamed. We left. The car carried on for about two hours, before stopping in front of what seemed to be an abandoned ware house. The man driving spoke in a cold and monotonous voice. "You are about to meet the head executive of team control, so! be! grateful!"


End file.
